Pups and the Magical Cases (Case 1) script
This is the script for the first case of Pups and the Magical Cases game. "G is for Glassbreak". I won't include all the lines, but I'll put other lines in. Heist in the Night (At Maria's house one night) ??? 1: Find it! Find it! I'm sure it's here somewhere. ??? 2: I know that! You said that a million times! ??? 1: Stop complaining! And keep it down! Or else the fox will wake up! ??? 3: But it's so dark. I can't see a thing. ??? 1: Let me tell you what I see! I see a dodo-head in the dark that I'm about to hit! (Hit sound) ??? 3: OOH! ??? 1: Stop complaining and find it! ??? 3: Look at this! The stuffed bunny has it! (The screen shows a stuffed bunny with a shiny jade pendant around its neck) ??? 1: Let's take it off then! ??? 4: WHOOOOAAAA!!!! (Sounds of glass breaking are heard) ??? 1: What-- Just take the bunny too! RUUUUNNN!! (Scampering sounds are heard as the door opens up) (??? 4 is the one who caused the broken window) ??? 4: Ow... What's going on here? (??? 4 is really... Geo!) (The screen fades black) Maragold's Testimony Twilight: Maragold, we know your heart is in the right place, but lying isn't the right way to protect Geo. Maragold: Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Lil' Leah and I saw that he was frantic after... um... the incident. Chase: Can you tell us everything you know? Maragold: Um... Lilac: C'mon now. We have ta' wrap up the case before the investigation team comes on over. Maragold: *gasps* You don't mean that investigation team? The one who accused Uncle Striker of smuggling me in a closet when we were really playing Hide N Seek? Lilac: That's the one. Wait, what? Maragold: In that case, I won't hide anything anymore. I'd hate to think what they'll come up with when they figure out how he's involved! Milli: Maragold, can you tell us what you know? Maragold: Well, me, Lil' Leah, and Geo have been working hard on a super secret routine. And it's super top secret, but it's not about the crime. Don't tell anyone about the routine. It's supposed to be a surprise. Twilight: Don't worry. If you tell us what you know, we promise not to tell anyone a word about it. Maragold: Okay, well, after we did some hard work, we decided to take a break. Geo went off somewhere. Neither me nor Lil' Leah saw where he went. But suddenly, we heard a loud CRASH! come from Maria's house. We then saw someone leave her house and hurried across the bridge. It was dark, so we could see who it was so well, but we saw a better look of who it was and... I'm.... sure that.... it was Geo. Milli: Wait, what!? That's not right! Maragold: I know as well as you do that your brother is not a thief! You have to help him! Lil' Leah is already letting him hide in her treehouse. Twilight: Don't worry, Maragold. We'll prove that he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Skye: Say, maybe this can prove that Maria is fibbing to us. Chase: You might be right, Skye. Let's go talk to her. Milli: Thank you for telling us this, Maragold. I promise, we'll clear my brother's name. Maragold: You're welcome. The Blue Pendant (This section has a few parts cut out due to wordiness, game tactics revealing, and I just feel like it) Lil' Leah: I'm not letting you in! No way! No how! Milli: But we just want to talk to him. Lil' Leah: Sorry, but I don't buy it. Maybe if I had some-- Wriggling Vines! Where'd you that pendant!? (Twilight uses her magic to remove the blue pendant from Lilac's Pup-Pack) Zuma: Does it belong to you? Lil' Leah: No, it belongs to Geo. He lost it recently, and it means so much to him. And Maragold and I promised not to tell anyone about it. .... Oops... Rocky: We heard all about it. Lil' Leah: I don't know what it really is, but he said he got it from Tails. Skye: He did? I bet we can get info from that twin-tailed fox now. ... (that means later) Tails: Alright. I'll talk. I gave him that pendant. It was about a week ago. (flashback to an open field) (Tails is lying on the grass) (voiceover) I was working hard throughout the morning, so I decided to take a break and nap in an open field. (Sobbing sounds are heard) (Tails gets up notices Geo nearby) (He's lying on the field like something went wrong) Before I even fell asleep, I saw Geo across the field. I said "Hey" to him, but he didn't reply back. I realized something wasn't right with him, so I decided to find out what it was. (In flashback) Hey, Geo. What's going on? Geo: Oh, Tails... I... I... (Tails walks over to him) (He has tears pouring out of his eyes) Tails: What's wrong? Geo: I... I... *Sobs* Tails: C'mon, you can tell me. Geo: *Sniffles* Well... there were some new characters around, so... I opened out and tried to show them around... but... They just laughed at me and called me a nasty name! *Sobs* Tails: What!? They teased you?! What did they call you? Geo: *Sniffles* They called me... "Blue Shrimp", and they're right! I'm small, and I have blue hair! I am just a shrimp that blue! I can't tell anyone, or they'll laugh at me too! What good is a tiny boy with blue hair!? *Sobs* Tails: Hey, that's not true! (voiceover) I know he's a bit sensitive, but I never thought that he'd be brought down like that! I had to do something. (in flashback) Hang on, pal. I'll be right back! (He flies off somewhere and comes back) (He hold the blue pendant out to him) Here, take this. (Geo, still teary, takes the pendant) Geo: *Sniffles* What's this? Tails: It's a blue stone I carved into a triangle when I was your age. Geo: Why are you giving this to me? Tails: Well, before I met Sonic, I was picked on for my twin tails. Instead of crying, I just look at this pendant and somehow, I feel better. (Geo wipes away his tears) Geo: Hey, just looking at it makes me feel better. And it looks so cool. Tails: If you like it, you can keep it. Geo: Really? Tails: Yeah, it's a reminder of who you are; a brave and ambitious roller skater who's an expert on shapes. It also shows that you should stay true to your friends because real friends would never laugh at you or be mean to you like those others were. If you remember this and promise to take care of it, you can have it. Geo: (smiles) I will. I promise! Thank you, Tails! (flashback ends) Twilight: Wait! You just gave it to him?! Tails: Well, he was feeling down, and somehow that stone had something in it that just makes a smile. Twilight: No, I'm just shocked that you gave something you love to him. Tails: I thought he really could use some cheering up. Milli: Well, thank you for cheering him up. Tails: You're welcome, and I'm sorry for heisitiating. The Confession Geo: Okay! Okay! You got me! I can't take it! Twilight: Calm down, Geo. We know you would never do something like that. Geo: You sure? Milli: Of course we are. Geo: ...*sighs* You're right... I'm sorry I hid myself... Maragold: Lil' Leah and I just encourage him and ourselves to hide him too. We're sorry to... Lilac: Don't fret none. We all make our mistakes. Rocky: Yeah, nobody's perfect. Chase: Geo, can you tell us what you know? ... Skye: Perhaps we should just let you stay here, until we find the real theif. Zuma: Or thieves. Geo: Okay, and um... Lilac: Say, how 'bout we give him back that blue stone. Twilight: You're right, Lilac. Here you go. (She uses her magic and gives the pendant back to Geo) Geo: Thanks, guys! I've been looking for this! Milli: *Giggles* You're welcome. Sorry we used it to get you to talk. Maria's Ex-acquaintances Maria: If you want to know about those.... critters, they were former acquaintances of mine. Skye: Why former? Maria: Well, it's a long story, but a while later, I saw how uncouth, repulsive, and hideous they were. Twilight: They sort of remind me of Rarity's inccident with the Diamond Dogs. Zuma: The Whats? Twilight: Never mind. Why exactly were you acquainted with them? Maria: Well, I heard one time that Rarity was having so much inspiration trouble that she literally bought several tubs of Vanilla Oats Swirl ice cream. Skye: "Oats"? Yuck! Lilac: Actually, it's quite tasty. Rocky: You ate oats?! Lilac: Don't worry none. Ah did not eat hay... Pups: *Sigh of relief* Lilac: ... yet. But why would she buy that many tubs!? That'll cause her a severe stomache ache! Milli: Well, when either Geo or I feel sad, Bot buys us an ice cream. It kinda makes us feel better. But even I think that was a bit too much. Maria: MAY I CONTINUE!!!??? (Silence) Thank you. I wanted to help her, and I thought that maybe she might like some new gems. So I went and took a job at these Mine Mice's place. It turns out, those dirty rats only focused on finding gems. They never cared about personal hygeine or manners. Chase: They never cleaned themselves!? I can't imagine a nice, bubbly, warm, comfortable, relaxing-- Rocky: I'm right here... Chase: Sorry... Maria: Ahem. So I used the dramatic lady effect that Rarity taught me once. I works on rats quite well, so they fired me and told me to take all the gems I found. Sometimes, I go to the quarry outside the mines to find gems. And just a few days ago, I found the gorgeous Glass-Jade there. (The group starts to think) Milli: Maria, can you tell us where the mine is? Maria: To get there, just head west to my house. Just walk a little and you be at the quarry. Twilight: Thanks, Maria. Maria: Of course. I would appreciate it if you found the Glass-Jade, but you must find ma petite Cupcake mignonne. Skye: English, please. Maria: Just please bring my sweetie back for me. Closing the Case (Everyone who was involved in the case, except the real culprits, is at Maria's house) Amy Darling: Whoo! Who would have that it was the Mine Mice to be the culprits all along. Twilight: Yeah, of couse. Maria: So... where's the Glass-Jade? Skye: It actually belongs to the Mine Mice, so we let them keep it. Lilac: But... we got something. (Twilight uses her magic and brings Cupcake out and over to an exicted Maria) Maria: Oh! Cupcake! (She squeezes it tight) Ma petite bebe mignonne! Mama's so sorry you had to go through all that! (She continues to cuddle and baby-talk her stuffed bunny) Amy Darling: Lets let the Mademoiselle have time with her sweet dearie. Anywho, Geo, be a sweet dearie and step forward please. Geo: Uh... (He skates forward) Amy Darling: Lightning Strike, if you please. (Lightning Strike walks in front of her) Lighting Strike: Young Geo, you became the prime suspect for this crime. But it has been proven that you were a child in the wrong place at the wrong time. For the crime of the Glass-Jade, I verdict that you are... not guilty! Others: YAY! Geo: Thank you so much, Lightning Strike! Lightning Strike: Think nothing of it. Now as the investigators... Twilight: What is it, sir? Lightning Strike: If it weren't for the efforts of all of you, who knows what would've happened. So, as the leader of the Magical World creatures, I give all of you the title as... The Magical Investigators! Others: YAY! Skye: Really!? Lightning Strike: Will you accept? There maybe cases in the future where we need your assistance as investigors. (The investigators all look at each other and smile) Twilight: We accept. Lightning Strike: I'm grateful for your choice. Miss, Darling, can you assist me in making badges for them? Amy Darling: Of course. I'm happy to help, dearie. (They both walk off) Maria: Did I miss something? Penelope: Um... we'll fill you in later... Maria: Well, I suppose. Geo: Oh, look at the time. I'd better get-- (He's about to skate off) Bot: Now, hold your skates, Geo. (Geo freezes) Geo: Uh... what is it, Bot? Bot: The theft case maybe closed, but there's still your reckless actions we have to talk about. Geo: Uh... Um... Bot: Geo, come over here. Geo: okay... (He skates nervously over) Bot: Listen, Geo. Though I'm relived you weren't hurt, I'm really upset that you hid the fact that you were involved in this crime. Geo: I know. Bot: But I'm very disappointed that we couldn't convince you to trust us with the truth. Geo: Huh? Bot: Geo, we are your friends; we would never think that you would do something like that. Geo: Really? Milli: Bot's right. If you had just told us the truth from the start, everything would have been much easier. Geo: You guys are right. Maria, I'm sorry I crashed into your window like that. Maria: It's okay. I was planning to remodel my windows anyway. Geo: Thanks, Maria. But to everyone else, I'm really sorry I hid the truth like that. It was wrong; I know that now. Chase: We understand. Skye: Yeah, we're your friends too. Lil' Leah: But the two of us just encourage him to hide. Maragold: Yeah. Friends should never keep bad secrets. We're sorry too. (During this, Rubble finds a hatchet and digs a hole) (He places it and buries it) Rubble: Let's bury the hatchet. See? Now let's move on. (The others agree with him) Maragold: "Move on"? Oh no! We lost a lot of time now! Lil' Leah: Sorry, guys, but we gotta move! Geo: See you! (They hurry off) Tails: What are they talking about? Skye: *giggles* We can't tell. It's a secret Maragold made us promise not to tell. Marshall: I'm good at keeping secrets! Chase: Nice try, Marshall. Marshall: Aww! (The others all laugh) Category:Pokemon Crossovers Miss Annika's Birthday Party (A few days later...) (It was Miss Annika's birthday and there was a party thrown for her) Twight: Gee, I never expected a case when I came for the Leaders' Meeting. Milli: And I never expected my little brother to get involved in it. Lilac: Well, none of us expected to be part of the investigating. Twilight: I can't wait to tell my friends about all this. And the lessons that I'll put in the journal. Amy Darling: Let me give you an idea, dearie. You remember how you and dearie friends alwayss wrote to Celestia about the lessons you dearies learned? How about you write to them about what you learned from this case. Twilight: I love it! Get me paper and something to write with! (Later, Twilight uses a pen and paper to write to her friends this letter below) "Dear Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Spike, I'm doing fine and the Leaders' Meeting went nicely, but there was a big case. Something was stolen and one of our friends got involved. Me, some of the pups from the PAW Patrol, and Milli all worked together and solved this case. Lightning Strike made us offical investigators. We got adorable and shiny badges and everything. I'll tell more about when I come back. This case also had some friendship lessons that I want to write in this letter. First, some of the younger kids: Maragold, Lil' Leah, and Geo all learned a valuable lesson about honesty. Even if you did something wrong and knew better, you shouldn't lie about it. Things will be easier if you tell the truth in the beginning. A true friend will always understand. But if a friend is in this situation, you shouldn't help them or encourage them to hide the truth. Like you always say, Applejack. Honesty is the best policy. Second, Maria and some other.... critters have had a past that was nasty. Now, they are starting to get along better. They learned that even if you're very different, you should put your differences to help each other. Also, just because someone is mean to you, doesn't mean you should be mean back to them. If you treat them with a little kindness, you might start to get along better. Your PFF (Pony Friend Forever) Twilight Sparkle" (Amy Darling walks over to her) Amy Darling: Before you send it, dearie, how about we all do a photo with all of us in it and put''' "Wish You Were Here" on it!' Twilight: Good idea! (The lights start to dim) Chase: Must be time for their super secret routine. Let's give them some light. *ruff* Penelope: *Yip* (Their lights come out and shine on the stage) (Everyone at the party looks at the stage) (Maragold walks out) Maragold: Attention, everyone. It's time to do the routine me, Lil' Leah, and Geo and I have been working. We were working on.... a comedy routine! We hope our jokes make you laugh yourselves as hard as rock. Or something like.... that... *nervous laugh* (Lil' Leah walks into one of the ligjhs) Lil' Leah: You were supposed to say "laugh your heads off!" Maragold: Uh... oopsie... Never mind. Let's begin. Now... what a Pokemon with allergies say? "Pik-achoo!" *Laughs* Get it? (Silence) Lil' Leah: Okay, okay. What is the most magical fish? a "Magic-karp"! *Laughs* Get it? "Magikarp"? "Magic-karp"? *Giggles* (Silence) What is with all this? (Geo skates out on the stage) Geo: I told you guys that we should tell Poke-jokes. Maragold: He has a point. Not everyone knows Pokemon after all.... Lil' Leah: Now what? Geo: I have a good one. Ready? Okay, this guy walks into a hotel, the clerk tells him that it's 15 Umi Dollars a night, but it's 5 Umi Dollars a night if you make your own bed. "Okay, I'll make my own bed," he said. "Okay," said the owner, "let me get you a hammer and nails" (Rimshot) (Laughter is heard) Lil' Leah: Ha! Ha! He has to literally make his own bed! That gives me a great joke in mind. What does a dog and a tree have in common? They both have "bark"! (Rimshot) (Laughter) (The routine goes well after that) (The screen goes black) Amy Darling: Okay,' everyone'. Time '''for the photo'. Gather around and don't forget to smile. Now say-- Miss Annika: AAH!! Leah! Maragold! You both get-- (Flash) (The photo is taken) (The photo shows the two girls running, Miss Annika looking stern, some of the others reacting in a way that they want to laugh, and the others are smiling in the photo) {G is for Glassbreak} {Case: Closed!} Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Cutscenes